Punch-Out Before The Ring
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: Mac is troubled kid, he fights a lot and has been doing so his whole life, he is so troubled though that his mom sends him away, he goes to a new school and things are a little rough on day one, can he make friends and change himself around?
1. Welcome To Canterlot County!

_**Chapter 1**_

Mac stared out the window, he was on his way down to Canterlot, he didn't want to be coming down here. He hated her, for doing this to him. The plane soon landed, he and the other passengers got their things and got off. Mac had only brought the necessities, such as a few pairs of clothes, not that he had much else, to begin with.

He wore one of the two outfits, jeans, and a t-shirt. The other was in his bag, he also had his toothbrush and toothpaste. When he got off he saw two Italian men standing in the middle of the airport holding big signs which read Macy. One wore green with an L on his forehead and the other in red with an M, both had bushy mustaches and were decent built men even if a bit on the short side, not to mention a bit chubby.

He knew who was who, Mario and Luigi his mom told him, he had been shown a picture of them as well, the letters on their hats helped as well. They were calling out for Mac, using megaphones, even with those they were screaming at the top of their lungs. Everyone around them had a dirty look on their face and were staring at the two of them. Mac stood there watching them, letting everyone else pass him by like he wasn't there. He was scared to go any further, he seriously had to live with these idiots? It was too late though, they noticed him.

"Macy!" They cried out in joyful unison and ran over to him, pushing people down and running them over. Screams of pain came from their victims as they made their way over to Mac. He took a step back, fear on his face, his first thought was to run the other way, back onto the plane. They grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug before he could though squeezing him so hard his face turned blue.

"Hey, there Macy!" Mario said with a warm smile.

"Oh, I haven't seen you since you were a toddler Macy!" Luigi said hugging him tighter.

Mac tapped on Mario's elbow to get him to release. He would have said to let him go but he couldn't breathe much less talk.

"Oh sorry, Macy," Mario said, releasing him with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Listen don't be calling me Macy alright, it's Mac!" He stated firmly, blushing in embarrassment

"Oh um, sorry Mac, we'll be sure to stop calling you that. You remember us right?"

"No, but I know who you both are, Mario and Luigi. Mom talked about you a little from time to time, especially near the end of our time together but…. I mean I didn't expect you guys to be like… this!"

"Jeez kid you talk about her like she's dead, calm down Mac, Mario said to him."

"Um, Mario…" Luigi hesitantly said putting a hand to Mario's shoulder and pointing behind him.

What are you- oh crap security is coming. Come on guys, let's get out before we get thrown out." Mac followed his uncles out of the airport and came to a big red van with a giant M painted on it Mario unlocked and opened the doors to the back of the van, hop in. Mac got in and sat on one of the benches, tools of all types from wrenches to screw drivers and even a metal file. Not to mention over a half dozen drawers full of who knows what else.

"What exactly do you do for a living?" Mac asked, looking around curiously

"We're crime fighters, we fight clogged toilets and muskrats that get stuck in pipes!" Luigi said enthusiastically with a big smile.

"We're plumbers, and you'd be surprised how many muskrats we've found clogging up pipes." Mario explained further.

"Um, okay?"

They drove out of the airport and Luigi began pointing things out. Nothing perked Mac's interest not even when they passed a large high school. "And that Mac is your new school! You'll begin attending Monday of next week." They parked in the driveway of a decent looking home and got out. "And this is our lovely home!"

They all got out and went to the front door Mario unlocked it and they all walked inside, it was so clean it shone.

"So, what do you think, Mac?" Luigi asked with anticipation.

Mac covered his eyes with a hand "it's too frickin bright in here!"

"Why thank you, I take pride in my handiwork blinding you Mac," Luigi said, pulling at the straps of his trousers, a look of pride on his face. Suddenly a large pitbull came running down the stairs and right at them, Mac took a step back at this nervously. "Oh no need to be afraid mac, I think you'll find that Brutus is not such a brute."

The dog came right up to Mac and jumped up on him, licking his face. He was as big as Mac was on his hind legs.

"Brutus get your butt down now!" Mario yelled, Brutus immediately got off him and looked at Mario pitifully then back to Mac wagging his tail begging for attention.

Mac smiled as he got down on one knee to pet him. "Brutus huh? Cute dog, how old is he?"

"He's two and a half, hey Luigi, it's your turn to make dinner, so do us all a favor and hop to it, will ya?" Mario said to Luigi in an expectant manner.

Luigi stood up straight and saluted him. "Aye aye, sir!" He then ran off to get dinner started.

Mac looked at Mario. "You guys are... really something."

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Mario said as he placed an arm around Mac's shoulder, "come on kiddo, let's get you up to your room." The two of them walked up the stairs, on the walls were pictures of family members that Mac had never met. Once they got to the second floor they went down the hall to the room at the end, Mario opened the door and walked in, Mac tossed his stuff onto the bed and looked to Mario, "thanks."

"Sure thing kid", Mario pulled him into a hug, "your mama just wants the best for you Mac, you know that right?"

Mac looked away, and shrugged, "yeah I know". Mac looked to the ground silently, he felt a hand grip his shoulder firmly. And he pulled away, he turned to look at his uncle, "why are you telling me this old man?"

"Old man? I'm thirty-five! I ain't old you stu- Mario sighed and rubbed his face as he regained control of himself. "Look, I know that you aren't happy with any of this, but it's for the best, alright? Try to… ya know…. Give my brother and me respect. Because you're stuck with us until you graduate."

Mac sighed, you're right. "I'm sorry I disrespected you, you **are **old though."

Mario's face turned red with rage as he looked like he was about to lose it but quickly regained control. I'm **not **old Mac, I'm Thirty-five, Thirty-five is **not **old, kapeesh?"

"No, no I actually think it's pretty old Mario, no disrespect I'm just saying."

Mario rolled his eyes and sighed, ""whatever, I'll let you unpack kid, I'll come back up here and let you know when dinner is done,'' with that said Mario walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Mac went through his things and unpacked, he poured it all out onto his bed and rummaged through his things. It wasn't much, his second pair of clothes and his journal. He picked it up and started writing in it.

_Dear journal, I'm here in Canterlot. I have barely an hour and I hate it. My Uncles are nice I guess, but my heart is in Manehattan as soon as I graduate I'm straight back up to Manehatten. The only bright side is that Canterlot seems a lot more chill. I_

Mac looked up as he heard a scratching on the door, he got off his bed and opened the door to find Brutus outside the door wanting in. Mac smiled and opened the door more, "come on in Brutus." He happily trotted into the room and sniffed around. Mac sat down on his bed and Brutus hopped up onto the bed, Mac smiled and patted his head, "looks like I made my first friend in Canterlot county."

"Hey Mac, dinners ready come down and eat," Mario said, his head poked in through the door.

"I'm not hungry,'' Mac replied without looking up from petting Brutus.

"You're a teenage boy , how can you not be hungry?! Get your ass downstairs and eat and stop moping, you're never getting anywhere in life with that attitude!" Besides, we need to go over the house rules anyway Mac."

Mac sighed as he got up, right. He followed him downstairs to the dining room. In the dining room, the table was set with a red tablecloth and three plates on the table. The plates were full of spaghetti and meatballs.

"You do like pasta, right Mac?" Luigi asked from the table where he sat.

"Oh come on Luigi he's Italian of course he likes pasta!" Mario said abrasively, giving Mac a hearty pat on the back and knocking the air out of him in the process.

Luigi rolled his eyes, "Mario not all Italians like pasta, that's a stereotype."

"Stereotype my ass! If you don't like pasta you're not a real Italian! Mac, you like pasta right?"

Mac nodded, "yeah, Mom made it all the time."

"See? A true Segale! He gave Mac's shoulder a friendly squeeze before going to the table. Mac followed and Mario pointed to a seat, "that's your seat, Mac. "

Mac raised an eyebrow, "we seriously have assigned seating here? "

"Yes, We are very possessive and territorial in this house and like to make our boundaries clear, I'll carve your name into it probably tonight or tomorrow night. Now come sit down so we can say grace." Luigi said to him.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, Mario said firmly, now sit down I'm starving and we do not eat in this house without first saying grace."

Mac rolled his eyes but sat down and bowed his head, he opened his eyes as Mario and Luigi grabbed his hands, he looked at them oddly.

"What?" Mario asked, more abrasive than he likely intended.

"Are you two a gay couple or something? Because I'm not into any of that stuff."

"Mac close your damn eyes and bow your head you moron!" Mario snapped at him.

Mac did as he was told and Luigi said grace, "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"Now let's eat!" Mario said loudly and started stuffing his face with food like a pig, he somehow chewed with his mouth closed though.

"Mario come on we always go over this, table manners!" Luigi complained as he stared in disgust at Mario's voracious eating habits.

Mario shrugged, "sthrry", Mario said with his mouth full of food, his eyes lit up suddenly as he looked to Mac and pointed at him.

Mac looked around awkwardly a moment before getting annoyed, "man what are you pointing at me for?!"

Mario finally finished chewing his food and swallowed. He wiped his mouth and the rest of his face on a napkin, "sorry about that kiddo. I just remembered we need to talk about ground rules. "

"Oh good point Mario thanks for bringing it up."

"These aren't stupid rules are they?" Mac asked annoyed.

"Stupid? These rules? Hell no Mac, these rules are very good. You might not like them, but you'll need to respect them, do you understand?

"I understand what you are saying, yes."

"Good, so first rule, keep your GPA at a four-point zero."

"Easy enough I guess, what else?"

"Good answer, be home by nine if you're out with friends."

"That'll be easy to follow, I've got no friends."

Love the attitude Mac, you're gonna go places with that attitude kiddo. Mario said sarcastically.

"I'm a true Segale."

"Shut up." Mario said annoyed

"Anyway ... We take turns washing dishes, I'm doing them tonight tomorrow is Mario and you're after him." Luigi stated.

"Oh also you'll need to walk Brutus since you're the youngest."

"I'm fine with that. I love that dog."

Mario wrapped an arm around Mac with a smile on his face, "I think you're gonna do just fine with us Mac."

Mac shrugged him off as he continued eating.

"You'll warm up to this town kid, I promise."

"Uh-huh."


	2. Bad First Day

The Mario machine pulled up to the front of Canterlot high, Mac got out. Luigi handed Mac a greasy doggy bag.

"I packed you a lunch Mac! Have a good day at school and don't talk to strangers – wait it's school, you're supposed to do that." He murmured to himself. "Be sure to talk to lots of strangers at school today Mac!"

Mario elbowed Luigi. "Luigi shut up before you hurt yourself. Mac have a good day at school. We'll be here to pick you up at exactly two fifteen sharp."

"I think I'll walk home."

"Why's that?" Luigi asked, confused.

Mac sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, well… no offense, but I'm embarrassed to be around you two."

"Yeah we love you too Mac", Mario said sarcastically, have a good day and don't get into any trouble today!" Mario yelled then sped down the road, a loud crash rang out along with a loud yowl from a cat. Mac cringed at this as he watched it all.

"And that's another reason I'd rather walk." He said to himself bluntly, and turned walking up the campus. He didn't really want to be here, but he had to admit the campus was pretty nice. Or to be more specific, the girls the campus had to offer were pretty nice. Groups upon groups of them in miniskirts, yet still leaving much to the imagination. _Well at least one thing is good about Canterlot County._ He walked into the school and immediately a pink girl stepped in his way, and got right in his face, he almost took a step back, at this. Almost. a big goofy smile on her face.

"Hi welcome to Canterlot high!"

"Um, hi?" He said with an unsure smile. Mac looked her over, she wasn't ugly, quite the opposite actually, with a beautiful face, pretty blue eyes, good looking pearly whites and a strong looking body to top it off, she was anything but that. What was a bit off putting to him was the fact she was in his face and had a giant creepy smile on her face that refused to waver, it was not natural behavior. Not where he came from at least.

"It's so good to see you!" she said enthusiastically to him, she acted as if they were good friends that hadn't seen each other in years.

"Do...do I know you?" Mac asked, looking at her awkwardly.

"Nope! But that's just it, I don't know you either and I know everyone! What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie!"

Mac looked at her suspiciously, "Why are you being so friendly, what do you want from me?"

"I wanna get to know you and be your friend silly! Who are you and where ya from? I've never seen you around Canterlot County forget Canterlot high!"

"I'm not from Canterlot County, I'm from Manehattan, I just moved here yesterday. Just call me Mac or little Mac.

"Why little Mac?"

He looked down at himself, and back to her blankly, _do I really have to spell it out? _"I'm short, skinny, and my name's Mac."

"Oh come on you're not that short, you're the same height as me!"

"I'm shorter than most guys, so they call me little Mac."

"Well well that's not very nice! Anyway it's nice to meet you Mac! She said then she gave him an abrasive handshake, which surprised him, he wasn't expecting such abrasiveness from a girl that looked like the hubba bubba mascot.

_Geeze girl you're stronger than you look!_ "You're uh, pretty strong for a girl that looks like bubble gum." He said with a smile.

Pinkie laughed at this, "I get that a lot from people, you should meet my friend Applejack, well the strong part at least. She's probably the strongest person in this school."

"Pretty sure that's an overstatement, it's been nice talking with you Pinkie but I need to go I have to find my first class."

"I could help you, we can have more time to talk and get to know each other!" She said happily.

Mac stared at her unsure, _what could it possibly hurt? "S_ure", he took out his schedule and gave it to Pinkie, "do you know where this math class is?"

Pinkie took the paper and looked it over, "I sure do! Come on!" She grabbed his wrist in a grip of steel and speed walked down the hall, was almost swept off his feet, barely able to even keep up. "So Mac you said you're from Manehatten?"

"Yeah I did, what's it to ya?" He asked, sounding a little harsher than he meant to.

The two of them took a sharp right at the end of the hall and started down a new one, "my friend Rarity would love to meet you!"

"Is that so?" Mac inquired nonchalantly.

"Yuparooni! She loves Manehattan with a passion, you'd be right up her alley I bet." She stopped suddenly in front of a classroom door, "well here we are!"

"Thanks for helping me out… Pinkie, right?"

"Uh-huh, thats my name! See you later I need to get to class myself", and with that she ran off down the hall full speed.

Mac turned to the door and walked in and sat down in the first row of the classroom, he dug through his bag and realized he didn't have a text book— any text books for that matter. _Shit, whatever I'll have the teacher if I can get one. _he saw the teacher sitting at his desk, going through some notes, "excuse teacher, I don't have a text book could I go to the library and get one?"

The teacher looked up and eye'd him a moment with distaste before lighting up. "Oh wait, you're a new face, are you new here or something, kid?"

"I am and I need a textbook so if I could just—"

"Share a textbook with someone else and take care of this on your own time."

Mac looked around the room, _well this is awkward. _He looked around the room, a pretty Pink haired girl met his gaze a moment before quickly averting eye contact and hiding in her hair. _Okay well she's out of the question. Hm who to go with, this would be easier if I actually kne—_

"Fluttershy share your textbook with the new guy."

Mac heard an 'eep' and looked around the classroom for her and saw a beautiful pink haired girl hiding behind her hair. _Please don't tell me that's her._

"Fluttershy get up and move closer to the new kid and let him share your book with him. Now." She mumbled something that no one could really hear and hid in her hair even more.

_Wow she's got a lot of hair, I call hair extensions. "_Listen why don't I go back to her? It' d be easier on all of us", the teacher shrugged and Mac got out of his seat and moved to the back of the room closer to Fluttershy and moved the desk closer and sat down. "Sorry" he whispered to her as he sat down. He thought she might have glanced at him but if she did he couldn't tell, it just happened so fast. Either way he began working the problems from her book in silence, he was good with math and so the problems were easy to solve. He heard something from the window and he looked up in shock to the window. He found Fluttershy opening the window and letting in a blue jay.

Suddenly she was very lively, her eyes bright and her full attention on the bird. "Abigail, what's going on? You flew into that window like a mad bird!" Her voice was beautiful and sweet, but full of concern.

Mac stared at her oddly as she had a conversation with the blue jay. _This girl is weird, doesn't she realize it can't understand her?_

_""_What's that?" Fluttershy asked the bird as it chirped at her, she suddenly stiffened a bit before smiling, "let's not pay him any mind it's a long story."

"No talking Fluttershy!" The teacher snapped at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But Abigail really needs my help!"

"I don't care who needs your help, there is no talking in my class!"

"Okay..", Fluttershy said sadly. "I'm sorry Abigail but I -" the bird chirped frantically, interrupting her in the process and pointed out the window with a wing. Fluttershy gasped at this bringing a hand to her mouth. "Goodness why didn't you say so to begin with,'' she sprung up and ran towards the front of the class.

"Fluttershy sit back down right now, you are not permitted to leave the classroom! :

"I'm sorry but I have to help Abigail's hatchlings!" She was out the door before he could say anything else.

The teacher sighed with a hand to his head, "why does no one ever listen to me?!"

He continued complaining about his pathetic life circumstances but Mac stopped listening, shook his head and got back to work, the bell suddenly rang. Everyone packed their things and left for their next class. Mac packed his things and stood. He looked at Fluttershy's things thoughtfully, _I shouldn't, but I will_. He sighed and grabbed her bag and put it in the seat and quickly stuffed all her things into it as neatly as he could do quickly and zipped it up before walking out of the class, leaving her bag where it was. As he walked, he took out his schedule and looked it over. He smiled, _Gym, is up next, maybe I'll be able to get some clothes and actually play some sports._

"Hey Mac!"

He looked up to see Pinkie Pie waving at him from down the hall, he smiled and waved back to her as he walked over to her. "What's up?"

"I came to check if you needed any help, so do you?"

"Show me to the gym, that'd help a lot." He replied.

"Sure thing Mac just f- hi Rarity!" She screamed, waving to her hand at someone, Mac followed her gaze to find a gorgeous white girl walking towards them.

"Hello pinkie darling, it's good to see you too", a smile on her face as she embraced her.

"Oh! Oh! Rarity, this is Mac! He's a new student at our school!"

Mac stared at Rarity in awe, she was one of the most gorgeous people he'd ever seen, he felt his face heat up at the sight of her. It was mostly the hair but her figure wasn't that bad either, Mac shook his head in frustration, _get your head out of the gutter you perve!_

"Oh?" She said with interest in her voice as she looked him up and down, a finger to her chin. She smiled as she put a hand out to him, "hello there I'm Rarity nice to make your acquaintance." He took her hand in his, her hand was soft and delicate, yet her grip was strong and assertive.

"Nice to meet you too, Rarity."

"So how are you feeling about Canterlot high so far?"

"I like it so far I guess."

"You guess?!" Pinkie exclaimed looking at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, people seem really nice down here in Canterlot. It's almost surprising.

Rarity her head cocked in curiosity, "where did you come from exactly Mac? If you don't mind me asking."

Before he could answer Pinkie bumped in again, "he came from Manehattan! Isn't that right Mac?"

Rarity' s eyes lit up at this as a big ecstatic smile came to her face as she grabbed him by his shoulders rather roughly. "You're from Manehatten?!"

Mac stared at her surprised, he wasn't expecting her to be like this, _Pinkie really meant it when she said she likes Manehattan she really meant it. _Mac grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her off his shoulders getting a surprised and slightly offended look from Rarity._ "_Do me a favor, don't go grabbing me like that, and yes I am from Manehattan, what's it to you?"

"Oh well forgive me for touching you Mac, I hope I didn't offend you too much, it's just I'm so excited to meet someone of culture! I've always dreamed of living in Manehattan you know, it's where I truly belong." She said in a dreamy like tone of voice and a gleam in her eyes.

Mac raised an eyebrow at this, _Apparently I'm cultured now. "_Riight. Well I should get to class Rarity nice meeting you."

"Oh please the pleasures all mine darling I sincerely hope to talk with you again soon and hear all about Manehattan and your time there, tata!" With that she strode off to her class and Mac did the same.

"Bye Rarity!" Pinkie called to her as she walked beside Mac.

"So, about the gym?"

"It's not far I promise" she took him by his wrist and pulled him as she raced off. Mac stumbled as He tried to keep up, they soon came to a pair of locker rooms. "The gym is just outside the locker room, see you on the other side!" With that she went into the girls locker room.

Mac walked into the locker room and looked his schedule over to find his locker number, he found it and went to his locker and put his things into his locker and walked out into the gymnasium. He saw Pinkie waving to him excitedly; he noticed Fluttershy from math class beside her. She was looking to the ground shyly and standing behind Pinkie using her as a wall. Between herself and everyone else.

_Well this will either end well or poorly….._ he sighed as he walked over to the two of them. "Hey pinkie."

"Hey! Have you met Fluttershy yet?" Fluttershy shrank a little at her name and looked to Mac shyly.

He couldn't help but smile at her, _well she's just adorable! "_Yeah I guess you could say that Pinkie", Fluttershy looked away and back to him and gave a cute little smile to him, a light blush on her cheeks as she did so. Suddenly a loud whistle blew, Mac jumped a little at this and felt his heartbeat sped up to twice its normal speed. Fluttershy nearly jumped out of her skin as it rang out through the gymnasium. She held onto Pinkie's arm for dear life, legs shaking and eyes as big as dinner plates, she was pale and looked as though she'd seen her life flash before her eyes. _Son of a gun nearly gave me a heart attack._

He looked to where the whistle had come from and saw a man as big as a bear full of muscle and blue skin, he was huge, he had a nose ring like a bull and wore a tie with a white polo shirt and khakis. _So this is the gym coach, I take…._

"Alright everyone, Iron Will has decided we'll play dodge-ball!"

Mac smiled at this, _great, I've been wanting to smash some faces in lately._

"Everyone not in uniform to the bleachers, the rest of you line up, Iron Will is going to sort you out into teams!"

Mac looked down to himself and sighed as he walked over to the bleachers, he sat down and put his chin into his hands. _I'm getting everything I need _today. He watched as Fluttershy sat next to him and pushed the creases out of her skirt as she looked away from him, her hands in her lap. Mac stared at her for a moment, looking her over, _she's gorgeous_. "Hey". He said to her with a friendly smile, hoping to start a conversation with her. She looked at him shyly and mumbled something to him, he raised an eyebrow at this, "excuse me?" She mumbled again retreating into her hair as she did so. Mac looked at her a moment , _Be nice if she would speak up, whatever I'll just leave her be_. He then looked away, setting his attention on the court. Pinkie had been chosen as a captain and some boy he didn't know. He watched as both teams got to their sides of the court and got ready to start.

"Um ... th-thank you for putting my books in my bag earlier for me….."

Mac slowly turned to her surprised, _did she just say something to me? " _Excuse me?" Mac asked her with more force than he had meant to, causing her to flinch back. _Oops, gotta be a bit gentler with this one. "_Sorry, did you say something?"

Fluttershy stared at him cautiously before nodding, yes. "I said thank you…. For um…. Putting my books into my bag for me, it was ….sweet of you."

Mac raised an eyebrow and smiled, "how do you know it was me? It could have been anyone."

"Mister Cranky told me you did it. Thank you." She said brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Your welcome, Fluttershy. So did you pick gym as an elective or were you forced to have it?"

"Gym is required for graduation, so I have to take it to graduate…" She said looking to the bottom of the bleachers where her feet sat. she quickly looked up at him again though. "I don't always just sit on the bleachers though, I usually am out playing sports- well, trying to at least. I'm not the best at sports, I'm sure you noticed that by now…"

Mac stared at her surprised, _geeze I've never heard her talk so much before_.

Fluttershy must have caught on because she looked down blushing intensely and rubbing her arm with her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mac asked confused, cocking his head at her.

"I've been rambling on about myself so much, you must think I have such a big mouth…"

"Kind of." She flushed a deeper red at this as she flinched. "But that's not always a bad thing." He said smiling amused with his own sarcastic antics.

She looked at him confused, "how is it not a bad thing? You dont think I'm annoying at all?"

"No, why would I think you're annoying? You're actually really pleasant to be around. I've got a question for you Fluttershy. Did you know what those birds were really saying? If you did how? How could you understand them?"

She stared at him surprised, a moment before answering. "Um….. well, I don't really know. All I know is that I can speak to animals, and they understand me as much as I understand them. She said smiling at him. She looked away shyly, "you…. You probably think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Yeah kind of." Fluttershy flinched at this as her face went red with embarrassment. Mac laughed, but stopped when he saw her look saddened by this, "whoa you were serious?"

"Y-yeah…don't worry, I'm not mad, most people don't believe me…. My…. my parents…." She forced a smile at him, "are simply lovely."

"Um…." Mac looked at her confused, _obviously that's not what she was about to say, I won't push it. None of my business_. "I see." He turned to the court, the teams were ready and on either side of the court. They were about to start. Coach Ironwill had brought out a big bag of balls and poured them all over the middle of the court. "Alright everyone, when Iron Will blows the whistle you'll start and go til the opposing team is completely knocked out!" With that he took his whistle in his mouth and blew it hard and everyone ran towards the balls frantically trying to get one.

Mac laughed at this, "look at them, running for the balls like animals. It's always fun to watch people freak out over getting a ball." _Wish I could be out there doing the same….._

"I hate dodgeball, it's so…. Painful….." she said with a shiver.

"Yeah you don't seem to be the kind of person to like dodgeball."

"I'm not." Many people had been taken out at this point, Pinkie's team was winning, though Flash was still in, as was Pinkie.

"So how did you meet Pinkie? " Mac asked, turning back to Fluttershy.

"Oh we've known each other since middle school, we are apart of a small group, we're in-"

the whistle blew and Iron Will grabbed Pinkie by the hand and lifted her off the ground, "Iron Will declares Pinkie Pie's team the winner! Everyone to the lockerrooms, gyms over!"

Fluttershy got up and smiled at Mac, "it was nice talking to you Mac, hopefully we can talk again." With that she walked off.

* * *

Mac walked out of the locker room, he took out his schedule and looked it over and smiled, _history is next, I love history._

"What class do you have next Mac?" He looked over to Pinkie and Fluttershy who was standing behind her smiling at Mac.

"I've got history next, what about you two? "

He noticed Fluttershy talking but everyone around her was too loud, he couldn't hear what she was saying. "Oh my gosh so do I!" She wrapped an arm around Fluttershy, "and Fluttershy does too!" Fluttershy nodded looking away. The forty-five second bell rang and Pinkie got excited and grabbed Mac by the wrist, "let's hurry up and get to class guys!" She ran off nearly dragging them on the ground in the process. They got into the classroom and Pinkie sat them all down together, rather forcefully mind you. in one, horizontal row just as the bell rang for class to start.

"Isn't this great?! Three friends all in one place, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" She shrieked with her arms wrapped around their necks in a chokehold manner. She squeezed tightly making their faces turn blue, Mac tapped out and Fluttershy tried pulling her off, "hee hee that tickles Fluttershy!" Pinkie said as she let her go.

"Pinkie you and your friends need to move around, I can already tell you three are going to be trouble." Fluttershy and Mac both got up and moved seats. Mac sat down and the blue haired kid from gym class waved to him. Mac waved back to him awkwardly. "Good, now then, take out your books and read, answer the questions, you know the drill kids." Then she took out the newspaper and read.

"Ma'am we have a new Stuuuuuuuuuuudent~!"

She looked up from his paper, "I noticed." She looked directly at Mac and then brought the paper back to her face.

Pinkie went to work with a big smile on her face. She quickly turned around to Mac and gave him a goofy smile and a double thumbs up. Then officially got to work.

He nodded and looked at Fluttershy before starting, the blue haired kid tapped him lightly with the back of his hand, Mac looked at him mildly annoyed with a raised eyebrow, _what do you want man, we're supposed to be doing our work right now._

"I'm Flash. FlashSentry." He whispered to him. Mac stared at him a moment and nodded before going back to work. Class ended and Mac packed his things and got up. Flash was walking out the door when Mac smacked him on the arm, with the back of his hand quickly getting his attention, "hey."

He looked down at him and smiled. "Hey."

"I'm Mac." He put his hand out to shake.

Flash smiled and took it and they shook, "good make your acquaintance, Mac." They walked out of class together, "so where are you from, Mac?"

"Brooklyn Manehattan."

"Cool, you're from the big city, I know a girl that would love you."

"Is her name Rarity?"

"Yes, you've met her then?"

"Yeah I met her, she's-"

"Hi Flash!" Pinkie stated loudly while jumping and supporting herself on Mac's shoulders.

He stumbled and almost fell when she did this, "Pinkie, stop!" Mac griped angrily at her.

"Sorry", she said sheepishly.

"Hey Pinkie", Flash said with a grin on his face, chuckling at her antics. Fluttershy stood behind her, he smiled at her and she averted her gaze, fast. "Catch ya later Mac", with that he walked off.

"Sorry, Mac, the teachers are always Debbie downers, the good news is that it's lunch time!" Pinkie said happily.

"Great I'm starving, you got the same lunch as us Fluttershy?"

"Yes, we all h-

"We all have lunch at the same time at this school Mac!" Pinkie rudely interrupted.

"Okay, enough talking, let's hit the lunch room!" Pinkie skipped off humming to herself, Fluttershy and Mac close behind her to the cafeteria. They all walked in, there was already a decent line and it was only getting bigger.

_Well, I'm glad I have a packed lunch. _He looked around the tables and found Rarity waving to him and ushering him over, a purple girl and a red headed girl were sitting at the table as well. He sat down at the table, and smiled at Rarity. "You called?"

"Yes, thank you for sitting with us Mac, these are my best friends, this is Twilight Sparkle, and Sunset Shimmer."

"Hey Mac, so you're from Manehatten, that's cool, what's it like there?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, as a whole I love Manehattan, but I grew up in Br-" he stopped and turned around as something hit him in the back of his head. Three guys were laughing at a table right behind them and pointing at him, even waving and whistling at him. He glared at them and looked to the ground, a piece of chewed up food was on the ground. Mac felt anger course through him as he picked up the chewed up food and stood, _these guys think they're funny, I'll show them just how funny they actually are._

He could feel the girls watching him as he walked over to the three boys. The boys watched him with grins on their faces.

"What's up short stack?" A bulky guy with a barbell tattooed onto his arm said meeting his gaze.

"Don't call me that please, it's disrespectful." He unclenched his fist to show the chewed up food. "Did any of you throw a piece of chewed up fruit at me?"

The boy stood to his feet, he towered over him, he was a good six feet tall, he got in Mac's face smirking, "yeah, I'm the one who threw it at you. What're you gonna do about it, short stack?

Mac quickly gave a good right hook to his face, right in the nose, his nose exploded as he stumbled back and fell to the ground. The other two boys stood to help, Mac delivered a couple more punches to his spleen and throat then to his head again as he fell to the floor. He turned to the other two, moving his feet and fists up ready to go.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" All three of the boys looked to see a blue woman striding towards them with a scowl on her face, the other two boys sat down immediately at the sight of her. She stopped right in front of Mac, hands on her hips as she glared at him. Mac noticed her name tag read Vice principal Luna. "Explain to me what is going on here."

"He punched me in my face!" yelled the guy he had just pummeled, from the floor.

Mac looked at him with a blunt expression. His face was covered in blood from his broken nose and his split head. "Damn straight, you deserved it." "Mac said to him calmly.

"Come with me to the principal's office right now young man."

"Kay." Mac said as he followed her out of the cafeteria. _My uncles are going to kill me._

* * *

They walked into the principal's office with another calmer woman sitting behind her desk. On the desk was a sign that read Principal Celestia. She smiled at them both as they walked in. Luna.

"Tia. Take a seat, young man." Luna spat at him.

"This boy destroyed another boy's face", she spat.

Mac nodded, "mhm. It's true I did."

Luna glared at him, "Tia I demand you expel this hoodlem this instant!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the desk.

Celestia smiled and folded her hands, "Luna thank you for your input. Please leave the two of us alone for a bit so we can talk."

Luna glared at her but stepped back. "Of course." With that she walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

"You'll have to forgive vice principal Luna, she is strict and is all about discipline. So, your name is Mac correct?"

"Yes it is ma'am."

"Let me look through my files", she opened her file cabinet and sifted through the files until suddenly pulling one out and putting it on the desk. "I believe this is you, I got it a few weeks ago when you were enrolled." She opened the folder and took out a file, "Machiavelli Segale." She looked up at Mac, "an interesting name, Named after Niccolò Machiavelli I presume. An amazing politician, and a good poet, I personally like his play The Mandrake."

Mac yawned at this, "look if you could not call me Machiavelli, that'd be great I prefer Mac alright?"

"Of course, I will call you whatever you prefer. For the record however, you have a wonderful name."

"Right. Um...thanks." He said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head, he felt his face heat up at this. "So about what I did to this guy's face, What are you going to do with me exactly?"

Celestia sighed, "Mac I don't think you're a bad kid. You seem very calm and respectful for the most, I understand you came from a different environment. You came from the Bronx correct?"

Mac nodded, "yeah. Yeah I did."

"It's a hard place to live, I have a couple of friends from there, you aren't used to Canterlot high. I bring myself can't to be as angered with you as Luna is despite what you did. What I'm saying is that I'm not expelling you, or suspending you."

Mac smiled at this, "soooo… I'm off the hook then, right?"

Celstia burst out into laughter, "ohohoho! That's a good one!" Suddenly she went serious, "of course not Mac. You assaulted another student on my campus, I can't just let you off the hook. Even if I could I wouldn't!"

"So what are you going to do? And I didn't beat him that bad ya know. I could have done worse."

"Mac there is no tolerance violence of any sort in my school. Besides you have a bit of blood on your hands. There's also no tolerance for arguing with me or any teacher in my school, I suggest you don't push my patients, especially after what you did today.

Mac sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"You have detention every Saturday and Sunday for the entirety of the first semester."

Mac held in a groan at this but did clench his fists, Celstia raised an eyebrow at this. "Feeling a bit tense, are we Mac?"

"I'm sorry um, can I go now? I gotta get to my next class."

The bell hasn't rung yet. "But yes you may go and finish your lunch. Have a good day Mac."

He smiled as he stood, "thank you Principal Celestia." He said as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh and Mac?"

He turned to her, "yes principal Celestia?"

"No more fighting on my campus. We have a three-strikes policy here at Canterlot high, this is your first strike. She said with a stern look, "am I clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good then run along."

* * *

Mac walked out and headed back to the lunchroom closing the door behind him. He got to the end of the hall and the bell suddenly rang. _Damn it, it looks like I'm not having lunch then. _He continued walking to the lunchroom so he could get his bags. He was nearing the lunchroom when Pinkie turned a corner with his stuff, she skipped over to him and handed his stuff to him.

"Here ya go!" She said cheerfully.

"Wow thanks, Pinkie, do you have my schedule? "

"Nope! You put it in your pocket."

He dug into his pocket and found it was in there, "huh, I guess I forgot about it, well thank you again Pinkie."

"Yeah, no problemo! What do you have next, come on, tell me I'm on the edge of my seat here!"

He looked at his schedule and read it, "I've got… science."

"Oh, Twilight and Aj have that too! I don't think you've met them yet have you?"

"I've met Twilight, but not AJ I guess I will soon though, where is it?"

"I'll show you!" She grabbed him and ran about thirty feet to a classroom "here we are! Be sure to say hi to AJ and Twilight for me", she said while nudging him with an elbow. "AJ so country she's a stereotype, so you should know her when you see her."

"Got it, look for the stereotype."

"That's right!" With that, she raced off because the forty-five-second bell rang.

Mac walked into the classroom, everyone was staring at him like he was a school bully. _Great, now everyone's afraid of me. _Twilight waved to him which made him smile as he waved back at her. Next to her was a stereotypical redneck girl. _Oh well I found AJ. _He sat down next to Twilight. he turned to her, "hey."

"Hey, glad you didn't get suspended."

He nodded, "yeah so am I", he replied as he went through his bag. He facepalmed, he didn't have his science textbook or any textbook for that matter. He turned to Twilight about to ask if he could share her book when he saw Aj beside her. "AJ?"

She looked at him and forced a smile, "Howdy?"

"Pinkie said hi."

"Oh um, thank ya, kindly partner."

"You too Twilight."

The bell rang and class started. "She turned to him, sorry what was that?"

"Pinkie says hi, she would've done so herself but she had to get to class."

"Oh um… Okay,... I'll be sure to uh…. talk to her later." She said giving him a forced smile, then averted her gaze awhile, before looking back to him concerned, "is your hand okay?"

"Yeah, my knuckles are hard as stone, trust me."

"Yeah I'm sure they are but you still hit that guy pretty h-"

"Twilight Sparkle, are you and your little boyfriend quite done?" The teacher asked with a stern look and raised an eyebrow.

Twilight blushed at this, "wh-what?! He's not my boyfriend!" She shouted at the teacher, she glared at her, "Twilight quickly averted her eyes. I-I'm sorry ma'am…."

"Right, are you done with these outbursts Miss Sparkle?"

"Yes," Twilight said with a guilty look on her face, staring down at her desk.

"Good, then I'll begin. Class before you get into your books I want you to know you have a project. I will give you a subject, and you will have a display board talking about your given subject. I'll pass out a paper at the end of class with more information on it. You may begin in your books on the next chapter", she said, waving them off and working on some papers at her desk.

Mac turned to Twilight, "could you share your textbook with me? "

"Sure", she moved her desk closer to him and put the book in the middle of them, then she got to work, as did he. They worked in silence until the bell rang and class ended. Everyone got up to leave but the teacher stopped them and put up a hand.

"Everyone sit back down, I am handing out the papers with the rest of the information." Everyone groaned but did as she commanded them, she took a stack of papers and set them on a kids desk upfront. "Pass them to the people nearest you until there's no more to pass out." The class passed out the papers, soon Mac had one, he passed the stack to Twilight and she passed it back to the person behind her. He turned to Twilight, "do you wanna be partners in this project?"

Oh! Um…. I was actually planning to be with Applejack….

Mac nodded, "it's cool, see you later", he packed his bag and walked out of the classroom. He took his schedule out and looked it over, _what's next? English huh. _He quickly turned to look behind him when he felt a hand touching his shoulder, he found himself looking into the eyes of Twilight, she forced a smile and waved at him, he waved back as he sat down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you", she said sheepishly.

"It's fine, what's up? "

"Well you didn't let me finish, I was going to be partners with AJ but since you're new and likely don't know anyone, do you want to be my partner for the project?"

"What about AJ?"

"She'll be fine, she knows people. This could be a great time to get to know you, make a new friend, you know? You don't have too many friends in Canterlot County yet do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Well then let's do it! She said with a smile."

"Mac stared at her thoughtfully, _is this girl pitying me? "_Listen I appreciate the offer but I can handle a science project okay? Have a good day. Before she could respond he walked off to his next class, leaving her behind. He looked at the schedule again, _okay let's try figuring this out on my own. _He walked the halls looking at the numbers of the classroom. Soon he found the classroom and went inside, the forty-five-second bell rang as he walked into the classroom. He looked around and noticed Rarity sitting down at one of the desks, she smiled at him as they made eye contact. He smiled back as he took a seat next to her and unpacked his things.

"Well hello there, have we met before?" Rarity said with a sultry smile.

Mac looked at her a moment and shrugged, "never seen you before in my life."

"Oh stop!" She said waving him off with an amused smile.

The bell rang and the teacher pointed to the board without a word.

Mac sighed, _I hate doing this, _"hey uh, Rarity, can I-"

"Yes, I will share my book with you Mac dear."

He stared at her surprised, _wow she's good,_ "thanks." He moved his desk closer to her's and she pushed it closer and they got to work. They worked in silence for a while as they read from their given text.

"So Mac, what do you do in your free time?" Rarity whispered to him, he looked at her a moment and she gave a smile.

"Well, I like s-"

"Young man", Mac looked at the teacher, she nodded and pointed at him, "yes you. Shut up and work." Mac glared at the teacher a moment before looking back to the textbook and read.

Rarity put her hand on his, he looked up at her annoyed, but expectantly. She mouthed sorry to him with a sheepish smile to him, he smiled back and went back to reading. Class ended and everyone turned in their work to the teacher as they walked out of the class.

"Mac I am so sorry I had no intention of getting you into trouble!" Rarity said from behind Mac.

"Don't worry about it, Rarity it's all good." He said in response as he walked off. Time to go and get my books, maybe try out for some sports if they have any.

* * *

**Expect an update month.**


	3. The Confrontation

Mac walked into the school library and to the front desk, a lady sat behind it read8ng casually. "Excuse me, I need to get my school books."

The librarian raised her eyes from her book to him and glared at him. "What was that?"

"Books. I need books for school. "Textbooks." He set his schedule on the counter and put his hands on his hips, "I'm not leaving without my textbooks ma'am"

The librarian sighed and got up taking his schedule with her to the back, Mac stood there tapping his foot annoyed as he waited for her to bring him his textbooks.

"Hey, Mac." Mac turned around, Twilight stood there smiling innocently at him.

Mac forced a smile, "Hey", and turned back to the front desk.

"Getting your textbooks I see."

"Yup." He said in response to her, tapping his foot annoyed.

"Is um… something wrong Mac?"

"No. Just peachy….", Mac looked to the ground as he said this.

"Oh, um okay."

The door to the back opened and the librarian walked out of the room with five books. "Here you go sir, all your books, I just need your ID." Mac took out his ID and handed it to her. She took it and scanned out all his books. There ya go have a good day. With that, she picked up her book and went back to reading.

Mac stuffed his books into his bag and turned to leave. "See you later Twilight."

"Bye Mac, have a nice day."

"Uh-huh, you too." He replied as he walked out of the library and over to the gymnasium. He walked into the gym and to the coach's office across the gym and Mac gave a hardy knock to the door. There shift and mumbling before the door opened and the door opened.

The coach looked around and down at Mac, he glared down at him angrily. "What do you want, kid? Iron Will has paperwork to get done!"

"You're a gym teacher, how much paperwork could you possibly have?" Mac quickly shot back at him.

"Excuuse me?!" Iron Will has plenty of paperwork! And you can't talk to the teachers that way! What do you want anyway kid?!_"_

"I need some gym clothes."

"Oh. Wait a sec I remember you, you're that kid that sat on the bench today! Gimme a sec kid, I'll be right back with your gym uniform." He then slammed the door on him.

The door opened and Ironwill put the clothes in Mac's chest. "That'll be twenty bucks, sir."

"Twenty bucks?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Iron Will never kids!" He shouted, striking a ridiculous pose. "The football team has to make money somehow, cause the school sure ain't payin it's due. Now, pay up!"

"I don't have twenty dollars right now, can I come and pay you back later?"

"Ya know what, I hate bench warmers. So here's what Ironwill's gonna do kid. Ironwill is gonna pay for your clothes but you promise me to never sit on the benches again."

"Deal."

"Good". He gave the clothes to Mac with a curt nod.

"Thanks, coach."

"Yeah yeah, look don't break this promise because Ironwill doesn't do this all the time and he will be furious if you double-cross him. Don't make Ironwill come after you for his twenty bucks back kid!" He went to shut the door, but Mac put his hand in and stopped him. "Huh? What are you doing kid?!"

"I want to try out for basketball."

"Tryouts are over, kid."

"Then football."

"Tryouts are over, kid."

"Baseball."

"Tryouts are over, kid," Ironwill said with a roll of his eyes. "For all sports."

Mac sighed as he nodded. "Alright, thanks for your time coach."

"Uh-huh, get home safe kid." And with that, he slammed the door.

Mac sighed, "great."

Mac walked down the street back home as he stared ahead, he listened to the sound of cars going by, he was still not used to the lack of honking and road rage that was absent in Canterlot county. Suddenly an SUV pulled up right onto the sidewalk in front of him blocking his path. "Shit." He noticed that the people in the car were the same from earlier. _Really?_

The three boys got out glaring at him. "What's up bitch?! You think you're gonna just mess my brothers face up and get away with it?!"

Mac sighed at this, "listen, I'm not in the mood right now okay?"

"Yeah I bet you're not, hehe!'' The tall one said as he cracked his knuckles.

Mac groaned and took his backpack off and tossed it down and got in his boxing stance, and moved in to swing and try to hit first.

Mac walked into the house and slammed the door behind him as he did so. Brutus laid in the chair snoring until the door slammed, his eyes shot open and he looked at Mac. He began wagging his tail and hopped out of the chair and went over to say hello to him. He flicked on the lights and walked up to his room holding his shoulder. He tossed his stuff down on his bedroom floor and went to the bathroom to shower. I_ need a nap after this. _He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eye was black and his face swollen and his arm had a bruise too.

"Get up!"

Mac opened his eyes at this but was quickly kicked out of the bed, with a yelp he fell to the floor and groaned. "Ugh, what the hell man?" He said annoyed, rubbing his bruised side. He looked up at Mario annoyed.

"Whoa, Mac what happened to you?" Mario asked.

Mac flinched as he sat up, "I got into a fight. Outside of school."

"I can tell, of course you also got into a fight in school as well, didn't you?!" Mario said, glaring at him annoyed.

Mac nodded unsurprised, "oh yeah. That too, but that's not important right now, what's important now is that I-"

"Uh, yes it is important right now Mac! You broke some kids' nose!"

Mac sighed, "your right. I'm not sorry though, he deserved it."

"I don't care who deserved what, I told you not to get in any trouble!"

Mac shrugged at this. "Well, what's my punishment?"

"Good question. Luigi and I were talking about it and we decided, nothing."

"What?"

"Yep. You already got detention for the entire first semester on the weekends, and you got jumped. The kid deserved it, besides, by the looks of it you got your ass handed to you."

"I won the fight. That's all that matters."

"Well at least you did something right today." Mario said with a proud smile. "Do your homework and get downstairs for dinner, I'm cooking tonight." He turned and started closing the door, "oh and Mac?"

"Whats up?"

"Don't get expelled and ruin this for yourself."

"No promises."

"Mac."

"Alright Alright fine I promise."


	4. What Happened To Your Face?

Mac groaned as he got up, his body was sore and he was tempted to just la in bed, _no. I have to get my lunch made. Gotta fight the pain._ He went downstairs, he was careful as he went down the stairs, he could barely see. He went into the kitchen and began cooking, the light in the stairwell came on and Luigi came into the kitchen. "Mac, what are you doing?"

"Cooking." He said in response without even looking at him as he cut the vegetables as he spoke.

"I didn't know you could cook Mac." Luigi said, hands on his hips and a smile on his face.

"Fat camp. They taught me to cook healthy." He said, his face half turned to him.

Mario suddenly appeared from around the corner, he looked to Luigi who looked back at him, "Mac you are gonna have to do some of the cooking around here."

Mac shrugged, "okay, whatever." He finished cooking and packed it up and went up to his room to get dressed. He came back and found Luigi had eggs on the table. "That was fast."

"I used to be a chef, I can keep up with the best of them," Luigi stated.

Well, he doesn't have time to eat it, we gotta get him to school and fast! Mario stated as he got up leaving his food on the table.

Luigi quickly put his breakfast in a bag, "you can eat it on the way, Mac." He said as he handed him the bag. They all went out to the van and got inside and went off to Canterlot high.

"Hi, Mac!"

Pinkie said to him as he walked into the school, she pulled him into a hug, in response Mac simply pat her cheek.

"Hey Pinkie."

"What happened to your face?"

"I got into a fight, it's fine."

Pinkie proceeded to poke his face. This made him grunt and flinch from the pain.

"Don't do that! It's tender…"

"Sorry! I hope you feel better soon Mac, with that, she skipped off as if nothing happened." Pinkie said smugly before skipping off.

Mac walked to his locker and put his stuff inside, after getting only what he needed for his first period and went off to math. He sat down and waited for class to start. He gave a smile to Fluttershy as she walked by him.

"Mac what happened to you?!" She asked with a gasp of shock.

"I got jumped yesterday on my way home from school."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if I weren't." Fluttershy looked unsure, Mac smiled. "Hey I've had worse done, okay? Besides the people who jumped me look just as bad, trust me." Fluttershy handed him a flyer. He took it and looked it over, it was to the animal shelter, for volunteer work. "I'll consider doing this, thanks,"

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful! I hope to see you there sometime."

"You will."

"Are you walking home again today?"

"Yep."

"But why? After what happened yesterday?" Before he could answer the teacher walked in, and class started.

Mac walked into the lunchroom and looked around, he sat down next to Flash and all his friends.

Flash smiled at him. "Hey dude, whatsu- Woah dud, what happened to you?" Flash asked him surprised by his bruises.

"I got jumped."

"Cool!"

"Dude that's crazy, those bullies jumped you didn't they? You should be more careful around town they'll probably try again. Why don't you hang with us?

"Yeah, if they try it again, we'll have your back." one of them said punching his fist into his hand."

Mac shrugged, sure why not. Flash pat him on the back, another guy hugged him, Mac looked at him with an uncomfortable expression.

"He's a hugger, sorry about that," Flash said.

Mac pushed him off, "look lay off the hugging okay?"

"Oh uh, yeah sure my bad." He said to him.

"Dude, did you make that?"

"Yeah

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

"Fat camp."

They all laughed at him, but it died down fast when they realized he wasn't joking. "Jeeze dude, were you really that fat?"

Mac took his wallet out and showed them a picture of himself, "this was two years ago."

"Dude, how do you have fat on your forehead like that?"

"Shutup," Mac said.

"Sorry."

"I was three hundred and fifty pounds before I went to fat camp."

"Damn. you lost a ton!"

"Yeah I know, I'm one-ten now. "

The bell suddenly rang ending lunch, Mac got up and walked out of the lunchroom, pushing by the hoards of people he made his way to his next class, he sat down next to Twilight and she stared at him surprised.

"Mac what happened to your-"

"I got jumped, spread the word I'm tired of explaining it." He said annoyed.

School soon ended, he was on his way to the outside world when he heard someone talking about the wvba. He stopped in his tracks and turned to them. He quickly went over to them, "how do you know about that?"

"About what?"

"Who are you?"

"The wvba! How do you know about it?!"

"Oh um… everyone knows about it, most schools around here participate in it, Canrterlot high even used to do so."

"But not now?"

"Nope."

"Why not."

"Principal Celestia just banned our school from it, and she doesn't talk about it so we never really hear much about it." They walked off after that, leaving Mac standing there in thought.

He went off to Celestia's office, _I want to know more and damn it I will!_


	5. Tell me! Tell Me! Tell Me!

Mac knocked firmly and aggressively on the door of the principle. "Principal Celestia! We need to talk!" He waited a moment, preparing to start again when the door opened Celestia stood there looking down at him.

"Hello um…."

"Mac. Good to see you too, we talk. About wvba."

"Never heard of it, schools over why not head home now?" She tried closing the door but Mac slammed his hand into the door and kept her from closing it. "You best get out of my sight before I take my sister's advice and expel you, young man."

"You're gonna tell me about the wvba and why this school doesn't participate in it any longer."

Celestia grabbed his shoulder firmly squeezed it, "young man, I am losing my patients. I suggest you get out of here before you get into something you can't get out of." She stated, glaring at him intensely.

"Absolutely not I'm not leaving until you tell me everything I wanna know lady so start"- suddenly he was pulled away roughly, he almost fell to the ground but managed to keep his balance at the last minute. He found it was Rainbow Dash, he pulled away from her grip and glared at her, "what is your deal girl?!"

"You're welcome." She said with a smirk, hands on her hips as she looked him in the eyes. The sound of Celestia slamming her door rang out through the halls.

"I'm not thankful!"

"You should be though, I just saved you from getting expelled. Idiot, what's **your **deal?"

He clenched his fists, glaring at her, "I'm trying to learn about why this school doesn't participate in the WVBA. She knows, I know she does but I'm having trouble getting her to talk."

"You won't get anything out of her, trust me. **I **know why though."

"You do?"

"Walk with me." He looked confused, and only stood there at first but then she grabbed his arm and pulled him, "come on!" they walked through the halls, "Buck Withers."

"Huh?"

"Our starfighter was Buck Withers, he was the champ of the minor circuit in his freshman year. He was a big guy and seemed to have a good future, he kept it up to his senior year. Then he lost. Hard. To a guy named Glass Joe."

"Really? He lost to **him?! He was Joe's one win?!" **Mac laughed hysterically at this.

"He lost all his sight in his left eye. Celestia decided to pull out of it after that, she didn't want any other students getting their life ruined by the league."

"How do you even know this?"

"I know everything about sports Mac, trust me, when you're the captain of every sport in school you can learn anything. **Anything."**

"How long ago was this? Glass Joes' been out of the league for years!"

"Eight years ago. I don't see our school getting back in easily, Principal Celestia hates it."

"I'm not giving up, no matter what I'll do what I've gotta do, even if it kills me."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "I like you." She then gave a playful punch to his arm.

"Ouch!"

"I barely hit you, don't be such a girl."

Mac looked at his arm, it was red where she hit him, it would likely leave a nasty bruise. "Look at this, this is gonna be a nasty bruise!"

She smirked, clearly amused by it, "it builds character, you'll live, go to the nurse's office and ask her to **kiss **it if it's too much." She teased as she turned and walked off. "I'll try my best to get the wvba back into CHS, but I expect you to do your part. Though I hope you aren't planning to try out for wvba, you're too **delicate **for that sort of thing."

"You punch like a dude!" He yelled angrily after her.

"Thanks!"

He sighed and walked off, leaving the school, and down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets. _How are we gonna do this? _

"Mac!"

He turned to his left to find Fluttershy in her car driving next to him down the street. "What's up creeper?"

"Wh-what?!" She asked, alarmed.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh. um, do you want a ride to the shelter?" She asked hesitantly.

He stared at her and her car and nodded. She braked and opened the door and he got in.

"So. a Fiat huh?"

"Um, yes. They are the most eco-friendly, so it's the only car for me." They rode in silence for a while before Fluttershy broke it, "do you have any pets of your own at home Mac?"

"Yeah, I do. Well, it's my Uncles but either way, it's a dog."

"Aw! What kind of dog is it?"

"A Pitbull."

"Oh, I love Pitties! They're so sweet! Do you get along with him?"

"He sleeps in my bed with me."

"AWW, that's adorable!" She cooed.

"What about you Fluttershy, any pets?"

"Of course! I've got a rabbit named Angel Bunny, I bring a lot of animals from the shelter home with me. Mostly feral cats and dogs, I love watching them go from vicious to sweet and cuddly."

"Have you ever been bitten?"

She floored the car forcing Mac to fly forward, "Fluttershy! What is wrong with you?!"

"S-sorry… listen I hope you don't mind but I don't feel comfortable talking about getting bit…."

"Mac looked at her like she was crazy, that's why you almost gave me a heart attack?! You couldn't just **say **it like a normal person?!" He put a shaky hand to his chest and breathed.

"S-sorry, sorry I-I-"

"Forget it, it's all good."

"Okay…." She replied with a pressed the accelerator and they drove down the road again. She smiled and pointed to a slightly rundown building, "that's the shelter right there!"

Mac eyed it hesitantly, "it's a bit run down don't you think?"

"It's seen better days I admit…. But that's one reason I want people to come to the shelter and help out!" She pulled into the parking lot and they got out and walked to the shelter. The first thing Mac noticed was a cat casually walking about the place.

"Hello DW!" She said happily, squatting down, he immediately meowed and rushed over to her and rubbed all over her. "Mac this is DW."

"I've noticed." He hesitantly got down on a knee and put his hand out, DW walked over and sniffed him and walked off dismissively. "Well I sure do feel welcome."

"I'm sorry, he doesn't really care too much about people. I'm an exception. He won't say no to pets I'm sure. Feel free."

"I'm good, let's get started in here."

"Okay, follow me." Mac nodded and followed her through a door to a room full of cat cages.

"Great more cats."

"You don't like cats?" Fluttershy questioned, giving him a glance as she walked over to one of the cages.

"I'm allergic." He said following her. He watched her open a cage door and let the cats out, he caught on quick and began letting the other cats out as well. Once they were all out they cleaned the cages.

"Do you… always do this?"

"What? Help at the shelter?"

"Yeah."

"Of course! I love animals and helping them find a forever home. This is my sanctuary." She said as she locked the last cat into its cage. She turned back to Mac with a smile, "Mac, you don't have any allergies to dogs, do you?"

"No, why?"

"Good! Come with me!" She grabbed him by the hand and eagerly pulled him out of the room and into the main hall. "Not all the dogs have been walked yet, and they all need baths too so you are going to help me do this, it'll be so much fun!" She said with an excited giggle as she practically dragged him through another door, the sound of unending barking and cages rattling came from everywhere, Mac looked around at all the dogs and he couldn't help but smile a little in excitement. "I see that smile Mac, I'm excited too!" She said squeezing his hand as she gave him a good yank. They stopped at a dog who had its front paws on the cage door licking at them, "oh hello there cutie, what's your name?" She said as she opened it and let it out and put it on the leash.

Mac looked to the information on the cage. "Isabelle huh."

"What a pretty name, so nice to meet you, Isabelle!" She said as if talking to a baby. The dog hopped around happily licking at her face as she squatted down to her level. She stood and held the leash out to Mac, "do you want to hold the leash, Mac?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he took it from her and the dog started walking off to the exit.

* * *

**Sorry, it's so short. I had to cut it short to reach the mark this month.**


	6. The Mario Bros Special Guest

Fluttershy and Mac walked out of the shelter into an enclosed area outside, Mac let Isabelle off her leash and she raced off with glee. Fluttershy took off her backpack and unzipped it. Reaching into the bag she pulled out a ball and whistled. Isabelle stopped and looked at her, her ears went up as she stared at Fluttershy. Fluttershy tossed the ball and raced off after it, she gracefully leaped into the air and missed it completely. She was left searching for it a couple seconds, she eventually found it though and raced over to Fluttershy, took it and held it out to Mac.

"Do you want to toss it?" He nodded and took it, he turned his gaze to Isabelle before giving it a toss. "Hey um Mac?"

"Whats up?"

"Why did you leave Manehatten?" Mac looked to the ground silently, "oh you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." He sighed, "I'll tell you." He gave her a stern look, "you've got to promise not to tell anyone."

She smiled at him,"cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"What?" He asked, mildly amused.

"Oh its um… a pinkie thing…" She said with a sheepish smile.

"Right…." He said with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, staring up at the sky silently. "My mom sent me here. She said It'd be safer here."

"Oh my, is that really that bad up there?"

He sighed, "in our apartment complex when I was six I had a friend. We were really great friends. He'd come over to my parents room and we'd play. His dad was in a gang. One day he was spending time with his dad when a rival gang did a drive by. His dad got shot in the shoulder and was wounded but…. My friend got killed. That was the first person in my life to get killed. I didn't see it but-"

Fluttershy pulled him into a hug suddenly catching him off guard. He looked down at her surprised, she was crying. "Oh Mac, I'm so sorry!"

"Mac squeezed her tight as he fought back tears. He had all these emotions pent up and they were about to come forth, suddenly he pushed her away and gave a shaky sigh and wiped his face. "I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Okay, I understand."

"Yeah. gang violence, the schools are overrun with it."

"So she just sends you to live with your uncles because of the violence? Why now that you're almost grown?"

Mac gave a shaky sigh.

Isabelle gave a bark, getting their attention, they both looked down at her, Fluttershy smiled as she squatted down in front of her and started petting her, hey there Isabelle, she said as she picked her paw up and examined her nails. "Seems you need your nails trimmed Isabelle. Mac, can you help me?"

He nodded as they walked over to a bench.

*************fgff

Fluttershy stopped her car in front of Mac's house, the street light was on, as the sun set turning the sky orange and people as it sank into the East. "Is it okay if I come in and pet your dog?" Fluttershy asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

Mac couldn't help but smile at her excitement, it saddened him to say no. But not enough to stop him from saying it though. "Not tonight, I'm tired and have homework to get done Fluttershy."

"Oh I understand, be sure to get lots of rest tonight, and get your homework done too."

"Okay mom." Mac said as he grabbed his backpack and opened the door, he slid out of the car and gave a little wave to Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so bossy."

"I'm kidding, thanks for the ride." He replied with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, okay. Um, good night." She said blushing in embarrassment.

His smile went away and he stared at her with a serious expression. "Hey, have a safe drive home alright?"

"Yeah okay thank you I will."

"Thank you Fluttershy for the ride home. Goodnight."

"Goodnight", she replied with a gentle smile, which Mac returned as he closed the door and walked up the driveway to the door, my uncles are gonna kill me. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Where have you been?" Mario asked him annoyed as he stood from his chair glaring at mac.

"I was with a friend, I was helping her at the shelter."

"Her?!" Luigi called from the kitchen and walked in, drying a plate off with a hand towel.

"She's just a friend." Mac stated defensively.

"Oh well if you say so, I guess-"

"Ohoo no, I want details boy! Is she pretty?"

"Why does it matter if she's pretty? She's just a friend and it's really none of your business anyway!" He stated, as his cheeks started feeling hot.

"Oh she's at least a six! Look at his face bro!" Mario said laughing and pointing at him

"Well sounds to me like your boy's got himself a girlfriend."

Mac looked to the stairs, " who's our guest?" A large fat man in a red jacket walked down the stairs smiling at mac. He got down the bottom and put his hands on his hips. "Ain't that sweet, young love."

Mac stared at the man, mouth agape as he looked him up and down beginning to shake with excitement at who stood before him. He quickly turned his gaze to his uncle's, "how do you know him?!"

"Who Luis? He's an old friend from High School." Luigi replied casually.

"You went to HighSchool with Doc Luis?!" Mac exclaimed throwing his hands to his head in excitement, a big stupid smile on his face.

"Someone's a fanboy", Mario said amused.

"Damn straight, he's my hero!" Mac stated rushing over to Doc and shaking his hand vigorously. Doc it is such an honor to meet you!

Doc laughed, "it's good to meet you too Mac, I love my fans and it warms my heart to know this old has-been still has such loving fans that remember him."

Mac beamed, "he knows my name…" He said "gleefully.

"Yeah, uh… I was upstairs, listening to everything Mac. Kinda hard not to."

Mac suddenly grabbed Doc by his jacket and shook him violently staring up at him with a fierce conviction, "You're not a has-been, your Doc Luis, you can literally beat anyone in the league today!"

"Okay, okay kid, I love my fans but you're a bit too much, get your hands off me please!"

"Mac, stop being a creep." Mario stated firmly.

Mac let go of him starting to sweat from the heat in his face. "Sorry Doc…. It's just I've always wanted to be like you since I was a kid…."

"You still are a kid." Mario stated.

"I mean a little kid."

Mario burst out into hardy laughter, "you still are a little kid!"

Mac glared at him, "I'm taller than you, old man."

"How many times I gotta tell you, THIRTY FIVES NOT OLD?!" Mario screamed enraged. Luigi put a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter and Mario glared at him, "what're you laughing at? We're twins!" Luigi stopped laughing and frowned at this.

Doc laughed at this, "wow, you clowns haven't changed a bit have you?" He turned to Mac, Mac everything you said means a lot to me. Mac smiled big at this, flattered by his words. "If there's anything I can do for you let me know. Any friend of the mario brothers is a friend of mine." He said with a warm smile.

"There actually is something you can do for me Doc."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Train me to fight in the WVBA." Doc stared at him surprised, he turned his gaze to Mario and Luigi, they all stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, then burst into laughter. Mac felt his heart sink at this and frustration rising up in him. "What's so funny?"

Doc didn't answer at first but as the laughter in the room died down he wiped a tear from his eye, "oh kid that's adorable, but I don't do WVBA anymore. I quit that junk the day I retired."

"Oh, so now I'm a kid now huh?"

"Yeah because you're acting like a kid, kid! You aren't big enough for the WVBA anyway."

"Besides, your school doesn't even participate in the WVBA anymore Mac. Doc couldn't train you even if he wanted to." Mario stated.

"I'm getting the league back into the school, somehow... If I do that will you-"

"No. Even if you somehow got it back into your school I'd still never agree to it Mac."

"Why?"

"Mac, stop harassing Luis!" Mario stated firmly, "no means no! Now take old Brutus around the block. It'll help clear your mind."

"Why would I take him for a walk its-" Brutus was already out of his chair and at his feet barking and wiggling with excitement.

"He gets so excited when he hears the 'w' word." Mac glares at Mario who smirks at him amused. Mac sighed in defeat, "the leash is by the door Mac." He nodded and grabbed the leash, and put Brutus on it and they walked out. "Mac let Brutus lead you! He has a route he goes down no matter what!"

"Kay bye!" Mac stated, looking at Doc one last time before closing the door and walking out to the street. It was completely dark out now and the only light he had was the street lights, and the moon. Mac put a hand in his pocket as he casually walked down the street with Brutus leading the way. I have to find a way to get Doc to train me, this is fate, I just know it.

Suddenly Mac looked across the street, a couple of people were watching him and talking quietly amongst themselves. Mac watched them as they stared intently at him, he felt uneasy under their stare. One of them nodded and they walked away staring at him until they turned a corner and were out of sight. I need to make a mental note to never forget those guys, they seem like trouble. Mac didn't see them for the rest of the night, Brutus walked him around the block and they made it back home. When they got back he found Mario Luigi and Doc pulling out of the driveway in their work van.

"Hey where are you guys off to now?"

"We're taking Doc back to his hotel, dinner is on the counter, be sure to wash the dishes too, it's your night Mac." Luigi stated from the passenger's seat.

"He's not staying with us?"

"Of course not, his car isn't here mac, how do you think he got down here?!" Mario asked, annoyed.

"Uh, ghee I don't know, an airplane like anyone else?"

"Uh-uh! I'm not about to get onto one of those death traps! Besides, it's a waste of money, what kinda fool uses an airplane?!" Doc said laughing.

Mac stared at him unamused. "This fool right here."

"Oh." Doc said, staring at him awkwardly, "well uh, it's not that bad I guess, but I prefer my car."

"Have a good night Mac!" Luigi said as they pulled into the street.

"Can I come?"

"No, you've harassed Doc enough tonight Mac, get inside and do your homework!" Mario said as he drove off.

Mac rolled his eyes and walked inside.

* * *

**See you all next month peeps.**


End file.
